The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner constructed in such a manner that an extension tube, to which a suction portion is mounted at an end thereof, can be fixed to a cleaner body in a coupling state.
The vacuum cleaner is constructed to include a body in which a suction device such as a motor is installed, a connecting hose which is detachable from the body, and an extension tube which is connected to an end of the connecting hose. Further, a suction portion is mounted to an end of the extension tube. Suction support appliance is defined to include an extension tube and a suction portion.
In general, such suction support appliance is mounted to the cleaner body while it is not used. Further, in a conventional cleaner, the extension tube is generally mounted and fixed to a front or lateral face of the cleaner body when the tube is mounted to the cleaner body.
On the other hand, in a vacuum cleaner constructed in such a manner that a dust collector is mounted detachably to a rear face of the cleaner body, it is an important point where to mount the suction support appliance while the cleaner is not used. Further, it is very inconvenient to place or store the cleaner in such a state that the rear face of the cleaner body faces toward a bottom floor as in the conventional cleaner, since the dust collector exists in the rear face of the cleaner body. Therefore, the cleaner is usually stored in a state of general use. In such a case, it is not easy to properly mount the suction support appliance to the cleaner body.
The object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum cleaner having a constitution that a dust collector can be detachably mounted to a rear end of the cleaner and a suction support appliance can be more conveniently inserted and fixed to a cleaner body.
The vacuum cleaner of the present invention for achieving the above object comprises a cleaner body with a suction means installed therein; a dust collector mounted detachably in the rear of the cleaner body; and a suction support appliance for guiding air, introduced by the suction means, into the cleaner. Further, the suction support appliance is formed with a projecting hook portion, and a hook retention portion for engaging the projecting hook portion therewith is formed in the dust collector, whereby the suction support appliance can be hung on the dust collector.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the hook retention portion of the dust collector is formed at a handle that is prominently formed at a rear face of the dust collector.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the hook retention portion includes a groove that is opened upward, and the projecting hook portion includes an insert that is inserted into the groove.